Second Chances
by IwouldrockJoshuaJacksonsWorld
Summary: Months after a missed opportunity at JJ and Hotch's wedding, will Christmastime bring Emily a second chance with Dave? Written for the CCOAC Christmas Exchange.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Criminal Minds. _

_Author's note: This was written for the CCOAC Christmas Exchange. I got mrytale2-5. My pairing was David Rossi and Emily Prentiss. My prompts were candles, snowflakes, Rudolph, and Silent Night. This is my first time dong this so I hope you enjoy. _

_Special thanks to Jekkah for all her help._

**Second Chances**

Emily Prentiss smiled as she sat on JJ Hotchner's couch listening to Jack sing "Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer". Henry danced around his older brother while trying to sing with Jack. When the boys were done singing Emily applauded and Henry ran onto her lap to give her a hug.

"That was great boys!" Emily exclaimed.

Henry wiggled away from Emily and sat next to the window. "Aunt Em, when are Mommy and Hotch coming home?"

Jack sighed loudly and walked to the window and put his arm around the smaller child. "Daddy and JJ are finishing Christmas shopping and then they are picking up pizza for dinner. After that, they'll be home."

"Right." Emily got up and put her arms around both boys. "You guys want to go play in the snow for awhile?"

"Can we make a snowman Aunt Emily? Please, please, please!" Jack asked has Henry jumped up and down repeating, "Please."

"That sounds wonderful guys. Get your snow suits on while I look in the fridge for a carrot for the nose."

"Yay!" Both boys yelled as they ran into the hallway to put on their snow suits.

Emily smiled at them before heading into the kitchen to retrieve the carrot and look for something to be the eyes. On the kitchen counter was a note from JJ with a zip lock bag containing a carrot and two buttons. Reading the note and Emily had to smile, JJ had thought of everything. She sent a silent thanks to JJ and walked into the hall to put on her coat.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCCMCMCMCMC MCMCMCMCMCMCMCCMCMCMCMCMCMCM CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM CM

Jack smiled at the finished snowman. "We did great guys!"

"Yay!" Henry shouted. "Wanna make snow angels?"

"Sure." Emily said. They all laid on the ground an arms length apart and started their snow angels.

"You guys wanna sing Christmas songs?"

"Sure, Henry, what would you like to sing?" Jack asked as he sat up.

"Ummm... Could we please sing... 'Silent Night'?" Henry nervously asked.

Emily sat up and looked at Henry, "Sure, sweetie."

"I'll help you." Jack said as he walked to his brother and helped him stand up. "Ready."

The boys started to sing, "Silent Night, Holy Night..."

Emily sat in the snow and listened to the boys sing. Listening to the boys set in a memory of JJ and Hotch's wedding. She was the maid of honor and David Rossi had been the best man. At the reception the boys sang "God Bless the Broken Road" by Rascal Flats to their newly wed parents. Through the whole song she could feel Dave staring at her from across the room. Her face flushed as she realized he was walking her way.

"Hey, beautiful, can I buy you a drink?" Dave asked.

He looked amazing to Emily. His suit was Italian tuxedo black with a little black bow tie. God, Emily thought, he's so sexy. She had always been attracted to Dave, but tonight he looked so tasty. "It's an open bar, Dave. "

"Even better" Dave replied offering his hand to Emily to escort he to the bar.

They drank, danced, and laughed all night. They made sure to stopped to talk to everyone on the team before the quietly sleeping away, Dave driving Emily home.

Standing at Emily's door they both seemed at little nervous. Dave was so unsure but he knew he needed to try. This was their moment, the one moment that all lovers have.

The kiss started out tentative as if he was afraid of her reaction until she combed her fingers through his hair. Dave took this as permission to deepened the kiss. He ran his tongue over her lips before pushing inside her mouth. This first touch of their tongues ignited a firestorm within them both. As Emily continued to massage his head, Dave's hands roamed over her body, stopping only when he found her perfectly round bottom. He lifted her against the wall, pressing his body against hers. She wrapped her leg around him, feeding more into the kiss.

"Good evening, Emily." Mrs. Chase from across the hall said has she let the cat inside.

"Good Evening, Mrs. Chase, Coco." Emily said as she slide away from Dave. Mrs. Chase nodded her head as Dave waved goodnight to the woman and her cat.

Dave smiled at Emily taking her hand. He said, "Maybe we should take this inside."

Emily nodded her head as her heart pounded. God, she was so ready for this; had been for so long, wanted this for so long. She grabbed her keys from inside her purse and began to unlock her door. When she unlocked the last lock, Dave spun her around and kissed her again. As he leaned into her she could feel him hard and ready. She felt for the door handle never breaking from the kiss. They crashed into the front door.

"Emily?" Penelope called out.

"Shit," Emily whispered. "I told PG she could stay if she needed too."

Dave smiled at Emily and kissed her her forehead and whispered into her ear, "Another night?"

"Emily?" Penelope called again.

Emily turned around to call out that she was home and when she turned back Dave was shutting the door.

"Mommy!" Henry yelled, breaking Emily from her memory.

Emily got up and wiped the snow off the her coat. "Hey guys!"

"Hey, Emily." JJ called carrying two pizza boxes with Henry already wrapped around her leg.

"Thanks for watching the kids, Emily," Hotch called as he picked up Jack.

"Pleasure's all mine. Your kids are great," Emily said. She heard the a third door close and when she looked up David Rossi was standing there staring at Emily with those eyes just like at the wedding.

Emily and Dave were still frozen as JJ called, "Hey Em, can you take Dave home? His car is in the shop?"

"Yeah, sure," Emily called back. She blushed when she realized that she had been staring at Dave the whole time.

"We should probably get going; let them have a family dinner," Dave said sliding beside Emily.

"Yeah," Emily said. She walked to the boys and gave them both a hug. She called goodnight to Hotch and hugged JJ.

JJ whispered, "Good luck. Have fun."

Breaking the hug Emily shook her head, "Not going to happen. We missed our shot."

Emily and Dave got in Emily's car as JJ and Hotch watched at the door. Hotch kissed his wife's neck. "They finally getting together?"

"Hopefully." JJ smiled.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCCMCMCMCMC MCMCMCMCMCMCMCCMCMCMCMCMCMCM CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM CM

It was the longest, quietest car ride of Emily's life. She was unsure of what to say to Dave if their wasn't someone else around to act as a buffer. She was afraid of saying something too personal, something about that night, and given his actions, he didn't appear to want to talk about that night.

Emily drove slowly up the driveway, worried about ice. She stopped the car and took in Dave's picture perfect house. Every window was decorated with flame-less candles and she could make out a Christmas tree with white lights in the living room. Snowflakes fell to the ground steadily making Emily feel as though she was in a snow globe.

"You going to walk me to the door?" Dave questioned has he unlocked his seat belt and opened the door.

Emily sighed and followed Dave to the door. She watched him unlock the door to his house. If only she stopped him from walking out the door that night, not caring if Penelope was there or not. If only she had-

Emily's thought was lost as Dave's lips brushed against Emily's. She leaned her body into him as he opened his door. Emily started taking Dave's coat off, not breaking the kiss. She had wanted this for so long and yet, she worried.

Dave broke the kiss and stared at into Emily's eyes. "What's wrong, Emily?"

Emily sighed. She didn't know what to say. How could she tell him all that she wanted? She didn't allow people in this close for a reason. She couldn't do this again, it hurt to bad the last time. She couldn't...

"Emily, come sit on the couch." Dave pulled Emily to the couch by her wrist. "Let me talk, then you can tell me what your thinking, okay?"

Emily didn't trust her voice. She nodded her head and tried to hide the tears from her eyes. Why are you crying? she thought to herself.

Dave wiped the tears from her face. He loved that face, that mind. He had hidden his feelings for as long as he could remember. Tonight, he was going to tell her, show her how much he cared.

"Emily, you're one of my best friends. You're the only person I want to talk to after a tough week at work. You're the only one I want to tell about the good things going on. You're the only one I want to wake up with every morning and go to sleep with every night. You're the one, Emily."

Hope filled Emily's eyes along with the fresh tears. "But..."

Dave kissed her again, lightly. He then continued to kiss up her jaw and to her ear. He nibbled on her ear then whispered, "You're the only one I want forever. I know you want this, too, Emily. Be with me forever."

Emily grabbed Dave's face and kissed him. She let herself give into the sensation of his lips. His body pressed against hers. Dave broke away. "Emily, I'm not in this for the night. I'm in this forever. I need to know your okay with this. That you want me. That you want us."

"Yes." Emily said. "Yes, forever."


End file.
